1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to component testing equipment, and specifically, to a PCB testing fixture, which can fix a variety of PCBs of different sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a PCB testing fixture is used to secure PCBs of the same size for testing. However, since different sizes of PCB may be applied in different electrical devices, a different PCB testing fixture is required for each PCB, which is both inconvenient and inefficient.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.